


Roll The Dice

by NothernLights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, power
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothernLights/pseuds/NothernLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2028. L'humanité se reconstruit difficilement après une troisième guerre mondiale sanglante et l'apparition d'humain ayant des facultés exceptionnelles. Pour s'assurer de la sécurité et du bon fonctionnement du concept de société civil, les gouvernements ont crée des académies destinés aux mutant. Niall Horan, un jeune garçon choisis de se rendre dans l'académie de Bath, là ou les sur-hommes apprennent à maitriser leurs pouvoirs. Accompagné de son ami Harry, il se rend très vite compte qu'au sein même de l'école d'étranges événements se produisent. Disparitions, meurtre et menace de mort semblent monnaie courante depuis quelques mois. Le duo décide de mener l'enquête malgré les conseils de Zayn Malik, un élève en dernière année qui semble un peu trop attaché à Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur Roll The Dice, mon nouveau projet. J'entends déjà vos « encore » agacés rapidement suivit de vos « Termine déjà tes fictions actuelles ! » Aha ! Alors je vais essayer de vous rassurer, Lost Kid doit se terminer en mai. La suite d'UTM commencera le premier juin. Pour The Shelter, je prends mon temps, alors... Elle aura une fin, un milieu, un épilogue et tout et tout, il me faut juste du temps. Alors la question que vous vous posez peut-être, qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore pondu aujourd'hui ? Pas d'étoile. Pas de jeux vidéo. Pas de Grèce antique et pas de sportifs en dépression. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 2028, une ère ou les mutants s'imposent doucement dans une société incertaine et maladroite. Comme toujours c'est une fiction yaoi qui comportera des scènes à caractère sexuel. Et comme toujours le héros de cette aventure s'appelle Niall Horan et va encore une fois tomber sous le charme du grand et beau ( et traître au vue des évènements récents.) Zayn Malik ! En temps normal je ne dis pas trop ça, mais pour cette fiction je crois que c'est nécessaire que je cite quelques sources d'inspiration. Je vous conseil donc de regarder la série de film X-men, la série TV Heroes, de regarder le dessin animé La légende de Korra, et de joueur au jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts. Harry Potter m'a un petit peu influencé aussi, de même que Divergente. Voila voilà... Que dire de plus ? Je ne suis pas professeur de français, je publie de façon totalement irrégulière, mais je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que d'offrir un travail bâclé. Pour finir, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire. Je vous invite à me laisser votre avis en commentaire ou bien sur le Hashtag de la fiction. ( #RTDfic) Bon, je vous laisse en compagnie de mes petits héros. Bonne journée et à bientôt !

Livre d'Histoire-Géographie 4ème, collège Marcus Hertz, 19 septembre 2028.

17 septembre 2016 : Déclaration officielle de la 3ème guerre mondiale. Les forces alliés ( France, Allemagne, Angleterre, États-Unis ) s'opposent à la coalition. ( Russie et quelques états slaves.)

22 mai 2017 : Bataille de Washington. Les trois quarts de la ville sont ravagées.

24 juin 2017 : Réunion des présidents des nations des forces alliés, la question d'un bombardement au napalm sur Saint-Pétersbourg.

29 octobre 2017 : Première bombe atomique larguée sur Moscou. La chine s'allie à la coalition.

18 janvier 2018 : Bataille de Paris. Les armées russes et chinoises s'allient dans un assaut dévastateur, la France est de nouveau occupée.

17 avril 2018 : Les américains lancent l'opération « or noir ». Les savants les plus éminents se réunissent avec un seul et même objectif commun, créer une arme bactériologique avant que la coalition ne gagne d'avantage de terrain.

19 octobre 2018 : Après maintes escarmouches, le missile nucléaire P-O5 chargé de micro-fioles contenant le virus or noir est secrètement gardé dans un sous-marin britannique caché dans l'océan atlantique.

21 novembre 2019 : Une espionne russe, Natalie Kepoutrov transmet la localisation du sous-marin. 23 novembre 2019 : La Russie torpille le sous-marin britannique, provoquant l'explosion du missile.

6 janvier 2020 : Les forces alliés lancent une offensive sur Moscou, le président Russe est tué dans l'invasion. 9 janvier 2020 : La chine capitule et signe un traité de paix. 27 février 2022 : Certains phénomènes paranormaux sont détectés.

2 juin 2022 : De nombreux individus sont interpellés suite à l'apparition de capacités étranges.

9 septembre 2022 : Une conférence de presse donnée par le président des état-unis annonce publiquement l'apparition de mutants suite à l'explosion de l'or noir et la contamination des eaux potables.

23 septembre 2022: Extrait d'une revue scientifique : « Le virus contenu dans la composition de l'or noir s'est propagé dans l'eau potable tuant de nombreuses personnes, cependant quelques individus ayant très certainement des prédispositions génétiques ont assimilé le gêne, permettant une expansion synaptique. Nous assistons au propre de la théorie darwinienne, l'évolution est en marche, notre cerveau se développe. »

19 octobre 2022 : Premier acte héroïque et sauvetage de mutants masqués, la réalité dépasse la fiction, les super-héros, bien que rares, font désormais partie de la société.

12 juin 2023 : Ouverture de la première école de super-héros à Bath.

❖❖

2028, Niall Horan décide de ne pas suivre un cursus universitaire banal. Suite à la découverte de ses aptitudes exceptionnelles il s'engage dans l'académie génétique de Bath. Accompagné de son ami Harry, il se rend très vite compte qu'au sein même de l'école d'étranges événements se produisent. Disparitions, meurtre et menace de morts semblent monnaie courante depuis quelques mois. Le duo décide de mener l'enquête malgré les conseils de Zayn Malik, un élève en dernière année qui semble un peu trop attaché à Niall.


	2. Le rang A.

 

 

Ultime vérification. Vêtements, produit de beauté et de bien-être, affaires scolaire... Il ne manquait rien. Et c'était juste énervant de céder à toutes les angoisses de sa mère. Niall soupira en ajoutant un « maman » lassé. Quand bien même il manquerait la moindre petite chose, il pourrait l'avoir en moins d'une seconde. Il le lui avait répété peut-être trente, quarante, cinquante fois, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il y avait un petit côté attendrissant chez cette pauvre femme qui ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils. Il était sa vie, ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, le combat le plus intense, celui de la recherche du bonheur. Les sentiments de son fils passaient avant les siens, et ce depuis la petite enfance. Sans être un enfant gâté, peut-être avait-il manqué de la figure paternelle dont tout enfant a besoin, ou peut-être pas. Il était profondément bon, et son sens moral était aiguisé. Maura était vraiment fière de son fils. Et ce malgré sa différence.

Elle était survenue à ses 15 ans. Il avait juste pensé un peu trop fort. La porte d'entrée avait volé en éclat ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur de la cuisine. Un mutant. Maura avait tout de suite compris. Elle ne le jugeait pas, parce qu'au final elle était partisane du mouvement en faveur de l'égalité des droits pour les mutants. Quelques milliers de livres plus tard et un mur tout neuf, Niall commençait son propre entraînement. Son pouvoir l'épuisait, l'emmenait parfois un peu trop près du malaise, était insatiable. C'était effrayant, juste effrayant et paniquant.

Personne ne savait sauf lui et sa mère. Tout le monde ne tolérait pas cette évolution génétique, elle fascinait autant qu'elle dégouttait. Ses camarades d'écoles ne se doutaient pas de sa nature profonde, de l'énergie intense qui l'habitait, de la puissance de sa volonté. Il y avait bien eu quelques petits incidents, mais rien de très grave. Cependant il ne pouvait prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un, il se devait de faire quelque chose, d'apprendre à maîtriser cette mutation.

Il postula pour rentrer à l'académie de génétique de Bath. Le seul endroit où l'on apprend à un mutant comment se canaliser, comment réagir en cas de perte de contrôle et surtout comment devenir un héros. Depuis l'enfance, Niall n'avait cessé d'admirer ces personnes, prête à tout pour assurer la sécurité des personnes ordinaires. D'abord avec les comics, Superman, X-men, Batman. Puis avec les vrais super-héros, notamment Eol, le mutant capable de manipuler le vent comme bon le lui semble. Personne ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son visage grâce au masque qu'il portait. Et ce mystère, cette quête de l'identité fascinait le blondinet.

L'académie ne tarda pas à renvoyer une réponse positive, lui donnant rendez-vous après l'obtention de son bac, le 15 août 2028. Niall accepta sans broncher, il rêvait de ça depuis des années.

Le grand jour arriva plus vite que prévu. Maura embrassa une dernière fois son fils, les larmes ne cessaient de dévaler ses joues. Petit bébé blond devenait homme, et le voir grandir lui rappelait ô combien il allait être important et utile à la société. Et surtout à quel point il allait se mettre en danger. Une dernière embrassade, un dernier adieu et Maura ferma la porte de la chambre de Niall. C'était insoutenable, elle ne pouvait le voir partir.

Une fois seul, le blond soupira avec force. Lui-même s'était retenu de verser sa larme. Et il ne fallait pas le déconcentrer à ce moment charnière de son existence. Il inspira longuement. Mullingar, Bath. Il allait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour un trajet aussi long. Expiration. Il se concentra, cligna des paupières et la seconde d'après un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules et ses jambes flageolèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, le soleil cognait fort dans le ciel. Les grandes grilles du portail d'entrée étaient ouvertes, laissant accès au chemin dégagé entouré de deux énormes airs de pelouse parfaitement entretenues. Niall prit quelques secondes pour récupérer avant de s'emparer de son énorme valise. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.  
 

▲

 

 

 

La salle d'accueil était pleine à craquer. Niall n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de jeunes mutants. Certains étaient manifestement plus âgé que lui, d'autres un peu plus jeune. Un homme à la carrure massive entra dans la salle en jetant un regard à l'assistance qui cessa immédiatement toutes conversations futiles. L'homme enjamba rapidement les marches de l'estrade pour se placer devant le micro qu'il tapota, faisant résonner des ondes sonores un peu partout dans la pièce. Niall avala difficilement sa salive, c'était stressant.

**« Bonjour, je suis monsieur Cowell. Le directeur de l'académie. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre confiance. Lorsque mon prédécesseur a créé cette école, il ne désirait qu'une chose, favoriser l'insertion de personnes extraordinaires dans une vie, une société, un monde ordinaire. Nous sommes là pour ça, le contrôle du gène mutant, l'apprentissage et la découverte de ses facultés, et bien entendu la découverte de ses limites. Bien sûr, certains parmi vous aspirent à d'autres choses, des projets plus grands, plus osés. Je pense tout particulièrement à ceux qui souhaitent devenir ce que nous appelons ici et ailleurs, des héros. Sachez que cette voie n'est pas accessible à tous. Nous ne formons pas n'importe qui. Ce système peut sembler élitiste, mais en tant que guide nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser n'importe qui s'occuper de notre sécurité, je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Bien, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les grands discours. Je vais donc vous expliquer le planning de cette journée. Vous allez être associé, en petit groupe de quelques personnes avec un responsable volontaire de dernière année qui vous fera une visite guidée des lieux tout en vous expliquant les différentes matières que vous allez étudier ici. Cependant avant toute chose, vous allez devoir passer un test sanguin pour déterminer précisément votre mutation et votre niveau de classification dans le tableau de gène mutant. Bien, sur ces belles paroles, nous nous revoyons dans quelques jours pour le grand gala de bienvenue et d'ouverture. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à en poser à votre directeur de groupe, il est là pour ça. Bonne journée, et encore merci de votre confiance. »**

Le directeur s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot, rapidement suivit par une jeune femme qui demanda à l'assemblée de former une ligne pour passer un par un dans la pièce à côté pour le bilan sanguin. Tous les mutants présents dans la pièce acquiescèrent avant de former la ligne. Les conversations reprirent quelques minutes après.

Niall gigota sur place, mal à l'aise. Le garçon devant lui se retourna, le regard un peu paniqué. Il était plutôt grand et fin. Ses jambes semblaient avoir été étirées dans son enfance tant elles étaient allongées. Son visage était encore un peu poupon, de grands yeux verts et une bouche pleine et pulpeuse. Il tenta de sourire, manifestement mal à l'aise. Ses bouclettes rebelles retombant sur son visage ne semblaient pas le gêner. Il était vraiment mignon. Et surtout il semblait apeuré. Le blond s'autorisa un sourire rassurant et sincère.

**« Tout va bien ?**  
**\- Euh... Hum... J'ai un petit peu peur en fait... Mais c'est rien hein, t'inquiète pas ça va passer ! »**

La voix du bouclé était nouée, et surtout relativement grave pour un physique aussi jeune. Niall posa une main sur son épaule, c'était sa première rencontre dans l'académie, il devait assurer.

**« Ça va bien se passer, rassure toi. C'est normal d'avoir peur, moi aussi j'ai un peu peur, mais tout va bien. Le blond tira la langue, décrochant un sourire de la part de l'adolescent.**  
**\- Merci, pfiou... C'est trop stressant. Je m'appelle Harry.**  
 **\- Niall. Déclara le blond en tendant une main amicale qui fut très vite serré par le dénommé Harry. Irlandais ?**  
 **\- O-ouais, comment tu sais ?**  
 **\- L'accent !**  
 **\- Ah, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu savais lire dans les pensées ! Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'es pas... Jeune pour être ici ?**  
 **\- Hum... J'ai 16 ans. Mais ma maman est directrice d'un projet d'amélioration génétique, alors... On va dire que je me suis fait pistonner pour rentrer ici un peu avant l'âge... Et toi tu as quel âge ?**  
 **\- J'ai 18 ans. Et d'accord, je garde le secret !**  
 **\- Merci ! Je hum... Tu as bien compris le principe de la prise de sang ?**  
 **\- Nan.. C'était pas très clair en fait.**  
 **\- Moi non plus, j'ai rien compris... Et j'aime pas les aiguilles, j'aime pas le sang...**  
 **\- C'est pour déterminer ton pouvoir et ton niveau de puissance. »**

Niall se retourna pour regarder la personne qui venait de leur répondre. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux aussi châtain et bouclé qu'Harry. Ses yeux noisette étaient un peu moqueur mais surtout très enfantins. Son sourire était chenapan et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il donnait envie de faire les quatre cent coups avec lui. Un bandana traînait dans ses cheveux décoiffé.

**« Je m'appelle Ashton, je suis redoublant. Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter.**  
**\- Oh, salut. Moi c'est Niall et lui c'est Harry.**  
**\- Enchanté.**  
**\- Donc... Déterminer le pouvoir j'ai compris, commença Harry, mais mon niveau de puissance ?**  
**\- Vous ne connaissez pas ça ? »**

Niall regarda le bouclé qui haussa les épaules.

**« Je pensais que c'était connu pourtant. C'est une classification. Les mutants de rang E sont plus au moins des mutants avec un pouvoir genre inutile et pas gênant. Ceux de rang D sont ceux qui ont une mutation qui nécessite juste quelques semaines d'entraînement. Ceux de rang C sont là pour un 3 ans, le temps de maîtriser parfaitement leur pouvoir. Ceux de rang B peuvent prétendre au statut de super héros. Et ceux de rang A sont les mutants les plus rares, leur mutation est tellement forte qu'on dit qu'ils ont la puissance de détruire un pays si elle est mal -ou bien- ça dépend des points de vue.**  
**\- Oh, d'accord.**  
 **\- Il y a une véritable compétition les gars par rapport à ça. Les mutants E D sont les larbins. Ceux de rang C ont rien à dire. Les B sont les patrons.**  
 **\- Et les A, demanda Harry, curieux.**  
 **\- Il y en a juste 2 dans l'école. Et depuis son ouverture, l'école en a hébergé 4 au total. Une mutation A c'est juste ... Le rêve de chaque mutant. Alors les gars, si vous êtes un E ou un D... Vous allez vivre l'enfer ici.**  
 **\- Ohlala, j'ai trop peur ! Soupira Harry, manifestement incertain.**  
 **\- Mais non, ça va bien se passer tu vas voir. Tenta maladroitement Niall.**  
 **\- Hum...**  
 **\- Oh, je précise, les résultats sont publics. Lâcha Ashton avec un sourire moqueur. Sans vouloir te stresser encore plus évidemment.**  
 **\- Mon dieu...**  
 **\- En sachant que 40% des mutations sont de rang E. 40% D. 15% C. 4,5% sont de rang B et 0,5% sont des mutations A. Allez, souris, tu as 20% de chance d'être un bon.**  
**\- Super. Lâcha Harry, faussement enjoué. »**

Un petit quart d'heure après ce fut au tour d'Harry qui pénétra dans la pièce en murmurant un _« souhaite moi bonne chance »_ à Niall. Puis au tour du blond. L'infirmière était douce, elle lui demanda s'il était sous traitement et s'il avait des problèmes de santé particuliers.  
   
**« Un peu d'asthme, et je suis allergique aux chats.**  
**\- D'accord, il faudra que tu passes par la pharmacie du centre pour prendre de la ventoline. Pour les chats, les animaux sont interdits ici, tout devrait bien aller.**  
**\- Je... Je peux... Aie !**  
**\- Désolé, ça va aller ?**  
**\- O-ouais. Ça m'a juste surpris. Déclara le blond en regardant l'aiguille planté dans son bras.**  
**\- Tu disais ?**  
**\- Je peux vous demander comment va Harry ?**  
**\- Le petit bouclé avant toi ? Ça c'est bien passé.**  
**\- Super.»**

L'infirmière le remercia avant de le laisser quitter les lieux. Il retrouva Harry dans une seconde salle. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent un petit peu le temps que la salle se remplisse. L'infirmière sortit pour donner un dossier médical au médecin scolaire qui se plaça devant le micro posé sur l'estrade. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge avant de commencer d'énumérer des noms ainsi que la mutation et le rang associer. A chaque nouveau nom il sentait le bouclé remuer sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

**« Il n'y a presque que des rangs E et D... Murmura-t-il discrètement.**  
**\- Ashton nous l'avait dit. T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. »**

Niall s'empara de la main gauche d'Harry pour le rassurer. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer autour des siens. Il était vraiment nerveux. Le médecin continua sa liste sur un ton monotone.

**« Irwin Ashton. Manipulation élémentaire. Rang B. »**

L'intéressé cligna des yeux et se retourna pour regarder le duo, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**« Styles Harry. »**

Niall sentit la main du bouclé broyer la sienne à la seconde même ou son nom avait été prononcé.

**« Contrôle du temps aussi appelé chronokinésie. Ainsi que capacités de soigneur décelées. Rang B. »**

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et il soupira, soulagé.

**« Mon dieu j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Plaisanta le blond.**  
**\- Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'allais crever sur cette chaise ! Souffla Harry.**  
**\- Alors... Tu maîtrises le temps ? Et tu sais guérir ?**  
**\- Je maîtrise très mal le temps... Et je savais même pas que j'étais un... Soigneur.**  
**\- Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours ici.**  
**\- Horan Niall. »**

L'irlandais se raidit à l'entente de son prénom. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour son nouvel ami qu'il ne lui était même pas venu en tête l'idée qu'il était peut-être un rang E ou D. Il retint son souffle, prêt à encaisser la nouvelle.

**« Contrôle sur la réalité, autrement dit capable de rendre possible des choses impossible, passer de l'imaginaire au réel. Rang... Oh. Quelle surprise ! Rang A. »**

Un murmure de masse se propagea dans la salle. Le cœur de Niall s'emballa. Alors ça voulait dire quoi, c'était lui le meilleur ? Non. Loin de là. C'était à peine s'il était capable de créer un feu de camp. Il avait travaillé sur sa téléportation des semaines durant, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle avait été aussi bien exécuté. Il aperçut Ashton le féliciter à distance en faisant une moue dubitative. Et étrangement, il regrettait déjà d'être encore une fois dans la marge, différent des différents. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de normalité dans sa vie. C'était trop demander ?  
 

▲

 

Les groupes s'étaient formés peu de temps après l'annonce de résultats. Sur 120 inscrits, 47 étaient de rang E, 38 de rang D, 27 de rang C, 7 de rang B et 1 de rang A. Niall avait formé un groupe avec Harry, Ashton et un autre mutant de rang B, un télépathe nommé Luke Hemmings. Ils attendaient patiemment que leur responsable vienne les chercher en écoutant patiemment quelques anecdotes d'Ashton sur la vie en académie. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'il avait redoublé parce que ses résultats théoriques étaient médiocres. « Je suis un homme d'action, moi. » avait-il dit pour sa défense.

Un jeune homme l'interrompit en pleine histoire, ouvrant la porte sans ménagement. Immédiatement le cœur de Niall s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il était grand. Son charme était juste envoûtant, captivant, percutant, et encore bien d'autres mots mélioratifs qui semblaient juste faire perdre le contrôle à Niall. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rabattus sur le côté gauche dans une mèche artistique qui semblait parfaitement travaillée et maîtrisée. Sa peau caramel semblait délicieuse, comme s'il était comestible et foutrement appétissant. L'inconnu plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Niall. Un choc thermique. Ces yeux étaient un mélange d'or en ébullition et de chocolat. Il y avait comme une ambroisie, un nectar divin dans ses iris qui fascinait Niall au plus haut point. Le métis sembla prendre autant de plaisir à se plonger dans l'azur de ceux du blond. Le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues révéla ô combien il aimait ce qu'il trouvait dans les billes opalines qui ne le lâchaient pas. Niall ne voulait pas perdre une miette de l'œuvre d'art sur pattes qui se dressait devant lui. Il était habillé avec des vêtements relativement près du corps, entièrement noir. Ces vêtements l'affinaient, le grandissaient. Il était absolument magnifique.

**« Hum, Salut. »**

Sa voix était comme voilée de mystère, un accent d'orient, un peu sombre. Comme un écho qu'on entend après avoir tendu l'oreille. La gorge de Niall se serra. Il connaissait parfaitement ses envies et ses goûts. Les filles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. Et il devait avouer que malgré quelques aventures à droite à gauche, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu profiter du sexe avec un autre garçon. Tout simplement parce qu'en 2028 l'homosexualité était toujours un sujet tabou, au même titre que la mutation génétique. L'idée de se retrouver dans une académie uniquement masculine l'avait aussi poussé à choisir cette école pour mutant, après tout c'était un peu le rêve pour un gay de se retrouver entouré de garçons. Il se demandait si les douches étaient communes. En fait non, il ne valait mieux pas. Se retrouver à côté d'une bombe comme ce mec, c'était être incapable de retenir son érection. Merde, et si le télépathe lisait dans ses pensées à cet instant. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers Luke qui ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention.

**« Je suis Zayn Malik, un étudiant de troisième, donc dernière, année. Je suis vôtre guide aujourd'hui. Je vais juste chercher un verre d'eau à côté et je reviens. »**

Dès que la porte fut fermé Ashton siffla bruyamment avant de lâcher un petit rire.

**« Et ben, on est gâté.**  
**\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry timidement.**  
**\- Zayn Malik, c'est un mutant de rang A. Sûrement un des mecs les plus doué de cette école. C'est pas le genre de mec qu'on emmerde.**  
**\- Il a l'air... Captivant. Articula difficilement Niall.**  
**\- Il l'est. Il est assez secret. Enfin, je vais pas vous raconter toute sa vie. Vous allez bien voir par vous-même les gars. Juste, le cherchez pas les mecs. »**

Zayn ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença la visite guidée. Les terrains de sports, les terrains d'entraînement, les salles de classe, le réfectoire, l'infirmerie, la pharmacie, la bibliothèque, le grand terrain de simulation virtuelle. Ashton semblait s'ennuyer, ce qui était compréhensible. Harry quant à lui buvait les paroles du métis. Niall essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentré, mais il était réellement troublé par le brun. Sa gestuelle, la façon dont il articulait chaque mot avec soin, ses yeux captivant et sa voix chaude. Bon sang, était-il réel ?

**« Voilà on a fait le tour. Alors... Quoi d'autres... Les emplois du temps. Vous avez de quoi noter ? »**

Tout le monde acquiesça en sortant de petits carnets et en s'emparant de stylo dans leur sac.  
   
**« Alors. Le lundi matin vous avez théorie de la mutation génétique.**  
**\- Super... Grogna Ashton.**  
**\- Pour bien commencer la semaine, plaisanta Zayn. L'après-midi cours de philosophie morale. Mardi matin, rendez-vous avec la styliste pour ceux qui veulent devenir héros. Les autres, rien. L'aprèm, c'est libre. Mercredi matin, étude de situation. Aprèm, pratique physique. Jeudi toute la journée pratique et développement de vos capacités. Vendredi matin, repos. Aprèm, pratique et développement de vos capacités. Samedi matin repos. Aprèm, test en situation virtuelle. Je précise que c'est à titre indicatif, votre présence n'est obligatoire que le lundi aprèm, le jeudi toute la journée et le samedi. Le reste, je vous conseille d'y aller mais vos absences ne sont pas comptées.**  
**\- Et si on est absent un jeudi par exemple ?**  
**\- Comme à la fac, au bout de trois absences tu dégages.**  
**\- Vraiment ?**  
**\- Quand je dis tu dégages, c'est tu redoubles. Évidemment, en postulant vous avez signé le contrat de confidentialité, tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, tous les noms de familles doivent être gardé secret, vous comprenez pourquoi je suppose. Voilà, des questions ?**  
**\- Hum... J'avais entendu parler de stage... Demanda Luke, mal à l'aise.**  
**\- Oh oui. Du premier au quinze décembre un stage obligatoire de pratique en groupe. Vous allez voir c'est fun.**  
**\- D'accord.**  
**\- Pas d'autres questions ?**  
**\- À partir de quand on peut être considéré comme un héros ? Demanda Harry avec entrain.**  
**\- Quand t'auras ton costume, ton nom, et que les instructeurs te jugeront apte à aller sur le terrain. Autrement dit, tout ça se mérite.**  
**\- Oui, je suis motivé.**  
**\- Alors commence par remonter ta braguette, tu seras un peu plus crédible. »**

Harry entrouvrit la bouche en « o » avant de regarder son pantalon. Effectivement sa braguette était resté ouverte, surement après qu'il soit revenu des toilettes. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que Luke et Ashton ricanaient silencieusement. Niall esquissa un sourire mais se sentit un petit peu mal pour Harry. Un premier jour ne devrait jamais commencer comme ça. Les yeux du bouclé s'humidifièrent sous la honte. C'était encore un petit bébé immature.

**« D-désolé monsieur. Lâcha innocemment le bouclé.**  
**\- C'est rien. Et appelle-moi Zayn. Je ne suis pas encore ton professeur. L'important c'est que tu évites de le refaire. J'aime beaucoup le caleçon au passage, jaune canari, original.**  
**\- Désolé...**  
**\- Ah, je plaisante. Détends-toi.**  
**\- Pas encore professeur ? Comment ça pas encore ? Demanda Ashton, soudain un peu plus sérieux.**  
**\- Les troisièmes années s'occupent de certains cours cette année, manque de personnel. Déclara Zayn avec un petit sourire. Moi et un ami on va s'occuper du cours d'entraînement physique, le mercredi après-midi. Alors, je suppose qu'on se reverra là-bas. Ashton, c'est ça ?**  
**\- O-ouais. Déclara le redoublant qui visiblement était perturbé que Zayn lui prête autant d'attention.**  
**\- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu ici l'an dernier. Redoublant ?**  
**\- Ouais...**  
**\- J'espère que ça se passera mieux pour toi cette année.**  
**\- J'espère aussi.**  
**\- Bon, les dortoirs sont à droite, le bâtiment blanc, là-bas. Le repas est servi au réfectoire de 11h30 à 14h et de 19h30 à 21h30. Il n y a aucune limite dans les dortoirs. C'est votre petit appart vous faites ce que vous voulez. - C'est le dortoir des premières années alors bon, généralement c'est un peu la grosse teuf le premier mois, et ça se calme assez vite. Vous avez une salle de bain perso. Toilette perso. Par contre c'est des chambres pour deux. Alors choisissez bien votre coloc, c'est plus ou moins définitif. »**

Niall sentit le regard inquiet d'Harry se poser sur lui. Il le rassura d'un signe de tête. C'était évident, ils allaient se mettre ensemble.

**« Bon, voilà voilà, je crois vraiment avoir rien oublié. Au cas où je vous le dirais mercredi. Bonne soirée et venez en forme pour mon cours. Oh et... Niall, c'est sympa d'avoir un nouveau rang A ici, on commençait de se sentir un peu seul avec Logan.»**

 

▲

 

Une fois toutes ses affaires installées le bouclé grogna en se laissant chuter sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Niall sortit de la douche uniquement revêtu d'une serviette accrochée autour de la taille. La journée avait été longue. Harry le regarda discrètement traverser la chambre.

**« Tu... Tu es musclé.**  
**\- Un peu, ouais.**  
**\- Même beaucoup. Tes muscles sont développés.**  
**\- Je faisais un peu de sport chez moi pendant le lycée. Ça aide.**  
**\- Moi j'ai toujours été feignant.**  
**\- T'as 15 piges, c'est normal.**  
**\- Ouais... Mais bon. Et puis... T'es... T'es viril.**  
**\- Dis-donc tu passes un peu trop de temps à me regarder jeune homme. Plaisanta le blond en lançant un regard suggestif au châtain.**  
**\- N'importe quoi ! Grogna Harry en se roulant sous la couette.**  
**\- Je plaisante va. »**

Niall se leva pour aller jusqu'à son armoire. Il décrocha la serviette qui tomba à même le sol. Les petites mirettes d'Harry ne le lâchaient pas. Le blond pouvait presque sentir l'incandescence de son regard. Il se fit la promesse intérieure de lui demander s'il était attiré par les garçons. Mais pas ce soir, plus tard. Il s'habilla rapidement, revêtant uniquement un short de pyjama avant de rejoindre le bouclé dans son lit. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il dormirait avec lui le premier soir, pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. Harry lui fit une petite place avant de s'enfouir dans ses bras. C'était vraiment un bébé, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans cette école, sa mère était inconsciente.

**« Dis... Tu en as pensé quoi de Zayn.**  
**\- Oh euh... Qu'il était sympa.**  
**\- C'est tout ?**  
**\- Sympa et... Impressionnant.**  
**\- C'est vrai... Il a l'air difficile à cerner.**  
**\- Je pense qu'il l'est... Ouais.**  
**\- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à dormir avec la musique des voisins de palier ?**  
**\- Ça devrait se calmer, mais toi t'es jeune, allez, ferme les yeux.**  
**\- Ouais... Déclara le bouclé en réprimant un bâillement. À demain Niall.**  
**\- À demain Haz. »**

L'adolescent ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, recroquevillé contre le blond. Niall mit plus d'une heure avant de trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'avenir. Les cours, le développement de ses facultés, le statut que lui accordait le rang A, Zayn. Il se posait de nombreuses questions, parfois inutiles parfois non. Il envoya un message à sa mère pour la rassurer avant de trouver une position un peu plus agréable. Cette première journée s'était bien passée. Il s'était déjà fait trois amis.

Une petite boule de stress s'empara de lui. Son père serait sûrement fier de l'homme qu'il allait devenir. Il allait prendre la relève. À cette idée les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La dernière fois qu'il était allé lui rendre visite c'était il y a bien 2 mois. Sa tombe était propre. Une tombe réservée aux héros de guerre, ceux qui avaient aidés les alliés à lutter contre la coalition. Niall avait très peu de souvenir de la guerre, il se rappelait juste la douceur des mots de sa mère et les cris de détresse quand son village avait été attaqué. Il se souvenait aussi de la joie de tous lorsque la paix avait été annoncée. Les larmes de bonheur dans les yeux de chacun. Il avait huit ans mais son papa n'était pas là. Son papa était mort.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était gay, parce que personne ne lui avait appris comment aimer une femme ? Non. Il refusait de croire que l'homosexualité se fondait sur l'éducation. Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face au visage paisible d'Harry. Il essaya tant bien que mal de focaliser sa respiration sur la sienne. Et dans un souffle régulier, il s'endormit paisiblement.

 

La guerre était loin, la peine s'effaçait et la vie continuait. Tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien.


	3. Apprentissage.

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui tira le blond de son sommeil. Il sursauta en se relevant maladroitement sur les coudes. La place à côté de lui était vide et froide. Harry avait dû quitter le lit depuis un petit moment. Niall s'allongea de nouveau en grognant. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Un autre bruit sort rapidement suivit d'un juron. Sûrement son colocataire en train de faire la cuisine. Il s'empara de son portable pour regarder l'heure. 8H27. Il avait encore un petit peu de temps. Il s'étira longuement en baillant avant de regarder ses messages. Le premier était de sa mère qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Le second d'Ashton qui lui annonçait qu'il avait fait la fête hier -ce qui se voyait vu le nombre de fautes d'orthographe- et qu'il n'allait peut-être pas venir en cours. Niall secoua la tête. Il avait bien jugé le personnage, un feignant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait redoublé.  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Harry regarda le blond pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé. Niall lâcha un « Salut » encore plein de sommeil. C'était stupide, mais en s'endormant il était persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller avec le bouclé. L'adolescent s'approcha pour lui demander s'il voulait une tartine et ce qu'il buvait. Il était vraiment bien élevé et adorable. Et surtout, vraiment matinal. Il était déjà douché vu l'odeur de pomme qui s'échappait de ses cheveux à chacun de ses mouvements. Le blond se leva en puisant dans ses réserves de courage. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine ou Harry lui servit une tasse de thé brûlante et quelques tartines de miel.  
**  
« T'es debout depuis longtemps ? Demanda le blond tout en mâchant son morceau de brioche.  
\- Environ une heure. Je tenais plus dans le lit. Je t'ai réveillé ?  
\- Nan, t'inquiète. On a quoi aujourd'hui déjà ?  
\- Le mâtin théorie de la mutation génétique, et l'après-midi philosophie morale.  
\- Cool...  
\- Je suis sûr que ça va être trop compliqué, je vais pas réussir et redoubler...  
\- Hé. Harry. On a même pas essayé. Relax, au cas où si l'un de nous ne comprend pas l'autre va l'aider, et voilà. On est une équipe, non ? Et puis, Ashton a déjà fait un an ici, il devrait avoir quelques bases... Enfin je crois.  
\- Oui... Mais je suis quand même plus jeune moi.  
\- Si tu travailles dur, il n y a aucune raison que tu ne t'en sortes pas.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison...  
\- Comme toujours. Bon, encore merci pour le petit déj. Je vais aller me préparer. On va en cours ensemble ?  
\- Ouais ! Je suis mort de peur.  
\- Je t'avoue moi aussi... On verra bien. »**  
  
Après une bonne heure de préparation les deux colocataires se rendirent à la salle indiqué sur l'emploi du temps. Ils retrouvèrent Ashton et Luke qui semblaient juste épuisé vu les cernes sous leurs yeux. Niall se moqua gentiment.  
  
**« Déconne pas mec, plus jamais je me bourre la gueule comme ça. Déclara le redoublant en soupirant. J'ai gerbé toute la nuit.  
\- Et du coup j'ai rien dormis moi. Lâcha Luke sur un ton accusateur.  
\- Désolé mec, mais le premier soir c'est une tradition chez moi.  
\- J'espère que c'est juste le premier soir... »**  
  
Le professeur arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Il se dépêcha de faire rentrer tous les élèves dans la salle de classe avant de s'installer au bureau. Il se présenta comme étant Mr Ludwing Van Herfels. Savant éminent originaire de Belgique. Il présenta rapidement le thème du semestre et le but de sa matière. Comprendre comment le gêne mutant c'est installé et comment faire pour qu'il perdure autre que par procréation. Et évidemment, l'étude des conséquences sur les biosphères environnantes. Ashton avait raison, c'était tout sauf intéressant. Le bouclé semblait cependant captivé par cet angle de vue de la mutation. Il reprenait avec précision chaque argument et théorie que le professeur partageait avec eux. L'attention de Niall s'évapora totalement lorsque le savant commença de parler de mathématique et de logique interne. Les maths, ce n'était juste pas pour lui.  
  
Le cours de l'après-midi était un peu plus intéressant. Un cours de philosophie donné par un jeune homme qui n'hésitait pas à rappeler à l'ordre les éléments perturbateurs de la classe. Comment savoir si notre action est juste ? Quel limite dois-je m'imposer à moi et à propos d'autrui ? Des questions qui semblaient essentielles à Niall. Un vrai héros se devait d'avoir un sens de la justice aiguë et une morale à toute épreuve.  
  
Et même s'ils n'avaient fait aucun exercice physique, la fin des cours fut vécue comme une délivrance pour les élèves. Ashton semblait à bout de force et Luke n'était pas dans une forme olympique. Niall aurait bien proposé d'aller boire un verre mais les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient vraiment pas d'attaque, et Harry n'avait pas encore l'âge.  
  
Niall trouva le sommeil plus facilement cette nuit-là. Il fut tout de même réveillé au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il sentit un poids de l'autre côté de son matelas et un bras se glisser autour de lui. Harry avait encore besoin de quelqu'un.  
  
Le cours du mardi matin était assez étrange. Une femme d'environ quarante ans leur parlait de costume, diffusait différentes images sur un diaporama et parlait avec passion. Tout le monde semblait un petit peu endormis jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare qu'elle était la créatrice de plus de 90 costumes de super-héros. Immédiatement de nombreuses questions furent posées.  
  
**« C'est vous qui avez fait le costume de Vulcain ? Et celui de la tisseuse ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas rajouté de cape à celui d'Onswon ? Et pourquoi Aquarius ne peux pas aller à plus de 10 nœuds ? »**  
  
La styliste semblait ravi. Parisienne, pensa Niall. Elle fit passer un papier avec différents horaires, des séances pour la confection des costumes. Harry était vraiment excité.  
**  
« Je me vois déjà dans un costume noir, genre le justicier ténébreux avec une cape tu sais !  
\- Surtout pas de braguette pour toi bouclette, se serait dommage de se faire photographier par la presse la bite à l'air.  
\- Mais Ashton ! Arrête c'est pas drôle.  
\- Si ça l'est, hein Niall ?  
\- Un peu, mais fait pas attention à lui Harry, il est jaloux. Et pour la cape, depuis que j'ai vu le dessin animé les indestructibles, je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.  
\- Sans oublié la chute mémorable de Madonna en 2015.  
\- C'est qui Madonna ? Demanda innocemment Harry.  
\- Une chanteuse morte, elle était tombée violemment sur scène à cause de sa cape.  
\- Oh, d'accord. »**  
  
Harry et Niall passèrent leur après-midi à la bibliothèque, passant plus de temps à rêvasser plutôt qu'à travailler les cours et à lire les livres demandé en philosophie morale. La nuit fut aussi bonne que la précédente. Toujours en compagnie d'Harry qui ne demandait qu'un peu de protection. Cette école l'effrayait autant qu'elle le fascinait.  
  
L'étude de situation du mercredi matin était assez intéressante. Le professeur donnait différents articles journalistiques concernant des sauvetages et des interventions de héros, et chaque personne devait analyser la stratégie employé, et critiquer en dénonçant faille et opportunités ratés. Niall aurait un peu plus profité de ce cours si la faim ne l'avait pas distrait. Il était affamé. La pause déjeunée fut vécue comme une libération et il se servit une assiette de frites et de poulet assez chargée pour que Luke siffle d'admiration avant de rajouter un sympathique « gros lard. »  
  
Malgré son ventre plein, un petit gêne tracassait le blond sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement et sa gorge était serrée.  
  
**« Bon, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner le cours avec Zayn. »**  
  
Ah oui, ce cours. Tout s'expliquait. Le cœur de Niall s'emballa. C'était tellement stupide de réagir de la sorte alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas son futur professeur. Mais pour être parfaitement franc il se devait d'avouer qu'il était juste complètement retourné par le métis. Et l'idée de le revoir le motivait au plus haut point. Pour parler avec lui des mutants de rang A, bien sûr...  
  
Le petit groupe rejoignit le reste de la classe à 13H55, cinq minute avant que le tant attendu Zayn et son ami n'arrivent. Dès qu'il aperçut le visage du second professeur Ashton se pencha vers ses amis.  
  
**« C'est Liam Payne, un des meilleurs amis de Zayn. Il est en troisième année aussi, c'est un mutant de rang B. »**  
  
Les deux professeurs se campèrent droit devant les élèves. Zayn se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.  
  
**« Bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes tous en forme pour ce cours. Donc si vous avez bien suivit la visite, on est sur un terrain d'entraînement extérieur ici. Enfin, ça se voit je pense. C'est un cours de développement physique. Rassurez-vous, on ne fait pas de la musculation ici. Ici, on apprend à se défendre sans nos pouvoirs. Avec notre corps, des armes blanches, et des armes à feu. Comme vous allez le voir assez rapidement, nos pouvoirs ne sont pas toujours salvateurs, et certaines situations peuvent déraper. Une bonne condition physique et un savoir-faire d'auto-défense est donc nécessaire. Je ne vous le cache pas, ce cours est difficile. Vous allez ressortir épuisé, avec des bleus et peut-être même des cicatrices. Mais rassurez-vous, vous allez juste vous approcher des portes de la mort, sans jamais vraiment passer de l'autre côté. »**  
  
Un élève ricana bêtement suite à cette déclaration. Le regard de Zayn se fit perçant. Il regarda le garçon qui ne semblait pas mesurer la gravité de son acte.  
  
**« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Kevin.  
\- Parfait Kevin, tu peux avancer de quelques pas s'il te plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr. Déclara l'intéressé en s'avançant pour rejoindre Zayn.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigolais ?  
\- Parce que je me disais qu'on est dans une école de mutant, pas dans une école de kung-fu, si on est dans la merde, on assume avec nos pouvoirs.  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- Bah, oui.  
\- Et c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?  
\- Géokinésie, je contrôle la terre.  
\- Parfait. On va donc directement voir si tu peux te sortir de toutes les situations comme ça. Mon collègue, que j'ai oublié de présenter d'ailleurs. Liam, je te laisse le faire ?  
\- Je m'appelle Liam Payne, je suis en dernière année et je pense que Zayn à tout dit. Lâcha le jeune homme ne haussant les épaules. Il ne semblait vraiment pas commode.  
\- Bon, Liam, et si tu montrais à Kevin l'utilité de notre cours ? »**  
  
Zayn se décala de quelques pas, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ashton gigota sur place.  
**  
« Il va le regretter celui-là... »**  
  
Liam se fit craquer la nuque dans un gémissement viril avant de regarder l'élève de premier année qui semblait prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement. La seconde d'après le grand costaud s'élançait droit sur le dénommé Kevin. L'élève recula d'un pas, effrayé en voyant la masse de muscles se rapprocher un peu trop près. Il esquissa un mouvement de la main et un petit bloc de terre se détacha du terrain herbeux pour foncer droit sur Liam. Le professeur l'évita en se décalant à la dernière minute. La seconde d'après son point s'abattait en plein dans le ventre du premier année qui eut le souffle coupé. Il se plia en deux et le châtain en profita pour glisser ses doigts sous le col de son pull. Il le releva sans forcer avant de lui donner un violent coup de genoux en plein visage. Kevin s'effondra, le nez en sang. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
**« Liam, tu es y allé un peu fort.  
\- J'aime pas les petits prétentieux. Grogna l'ami de Zayn en crachant sur le visage du pauvre étudiant.  
\- Bon, après cette petite humiliation publique, quelqu'un se dévoue pour emmener rapidement notre très chère Kevin à l'infirmerie ? Deux soigneurs vont s'occuper de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir mal, mais l'infirmerie est là pour ça. Oui, toi, vas-y emmène le. Bon. Pour finir. Ce cours ci nous allons vous entraîner un petit peu en vous apprenant des mouvements de base. Après on va passer au choix de l'arme blanche. Comme vous le savez chaque super à son arme de prédilection. C'est un choix très important dans votre vie de héros. Prêt ? Le cours va commencer. »  
**  
Niall n'avait rien dit, mais il avait été très impressionné par la démonstration. Et dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il se mit en binôme avec Harry, juste à côté d'Ashton et Luke. Tous les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre les mouvements imposés. Harry semblait un petit peu perdu mais s'accrochait. Luke était une véritable catastrophe, incapable d'enchaîner plus de trois mouvements sans perdre l'équilibre ou sans se froisser un muscle. Ashton quant à lui était vraiment très doué. Ses coups étaient fluides, rapides et relativement puissants. Le blond s'en sortait aussi plutôt bien, assimilant assez vite ce que l'on attendait de lui. Liam fit une nouvelle démonstration et Zayn s'éclipsa pour corriger les élèves en difficulté. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière Niall un picotement agréable chatouilla la nuque de blond, faisant dresser ses poils. Sa concentration vacilla et il reçut le poing d'Harry en plein visage.  
  
**« Aie !  
\- Oh désolé ! Je pensais que tu allais contrer ! »**  
  
Niall secoua la tête un peu honteux avant de se remettre en position. Il aperçut un mouvement rapide à sa droite et Zayn s'interposa entre le duo.  
  
**« Harry c'est ça ? Va au pilier d'entraînement, je vais prendre la relève.  
\- D'accord ! Déclara le bouclé avant de se rendre au pilier. »**  
  
Le blond conserva sa posture d'attaque. Il était réellement troublé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Zayn le regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de se mettre lui aussi en positon de combat.  
**  
« Tu es désavantagé. Ton jogging gris ralentit et limite tes mouvements. Et tes bras sont trop bas, si je décide de te frapper à la gorge ou au visage tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.  
\- Tu es en slim noir, sans vouloir t'offenser. Répliqua Niall en corrigeant sa posture.  
\- Je vois que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à regarder ma tenue.  
\- N-non c'est faux ! »**  
  
Le blond eu à peine le temps de rougir que la main droite du métis frappait son ventre. Et étrangement, il avait dû contrôler sa force parce que Niall n'eut le souffle coupé que quelques secondes. Il se releva en secouant la tête, essayant tant bien que mal d'adopter une bonne posture.  
  
**« Tu te déconcentres trop vite.  
\- Je ne me laisserais pas avoir une deuxième fois. Grogna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, tu m'as l'air doué. »**  
  
Le métis tourna et tendit la main gauche. Niall le stoppa en l'agrippant avant de tendre la jambe, essayant ainsi de reproduire le coup de genoux que Liam avait donné à Kevin au début du cours. Zayn recula d'un pas et tourna le poignet. Il encercla à son tour la main de Niall avec ses doigts pour l'attirer contre lui. Pris dans l'élan du mouvement, l'irlandais ne put riposter et ce fut le genou de son professeur qui le frappa de plein fouet, cette fois-ci sans ménagement. Le blond tomba sur les genoux pour tousser quelques secondes avant de cracher. C'était vraiment douloureux. Il se releva, la vision un peu brouillée, mais toujours résigné. Il sauta et tenta une autre stratégie. En tant que gaucher il pouvait peut-être le surprendre. Son bras gauche se déplia dans un assaut ravageur. Le brun plissa les yeux et se détourna sur la droite évitant le coup. Niall enchaîna avec un coup de genoux droit que Zayn para sans difficulté, puis un coup de poing droit. Avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne, le pied droit du métis crocheta le mollet de Niall qui perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il prit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Zayn le regarda et lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
**« Tu es plutôt doué, c'est bien.  
\- Tu parles, j'ai à peine réussis à te toucher.  
\- J'ai trois ans d'entraînement derrière moi. C'est normal.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Bon, c'est l'heure de choisir les armes. Oh et Niall, tu es peut-être très mignon, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais épargner cette jolie petite gueule d'ange. Je dis ça, je dis rien. »**  
  
Le métis haussa les épaules et ajouta un clin d'œil avant de taper dans les mains pour signaler la fin de l'exercice. Niall se massa doucement le ventre, les joues cramoisies. Non mais quel arrogance ce mec. C'était tellement prétentieux, vaniteux et ... Et... Et gentil.  
  
Certains élèves décidèrent dès la première séance le choix de leur arme. Ashton s'empara d'un petit sabre qu'il nomma presque affectueusement un wakizashi. Cependant ni Luke ni Harry ou Niall ne se décida durant cette séance. Liam les rassura, leur propre arme allait être forgé d'ici un mois, il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir.  
  
Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre. Zayn n'adressa plus la parole à Niall à son grand regret. Et ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se coucha que tout le monde fut relâché par les professeurs. Harry boitait, Luke se dépêcha de rentrer avec une furieuse envie de vomir et Niall avait quelques bleu et mal à la mâchoire. Ashton quant à lui semblait juste un peu fatigué, mais il était en pleine forme. La douche soulagea un petit peu les blessures du bouclé et du blond. Et le sommeil les gagna bien plus vite que prévu.  
  
Le réveil du jeudi matin fut particulièrement difficile et Niall dut secouer le bouclé une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne daigne sortir du lit. Quelques douleurs persistaient mais leurs corps étaient tout de même en bonne état. Et puis, ce cours était un des plus attendu. La pratique des pouvoirs. Tous les élèves se rejoignirent au terrain d'entraînement extérieur dès huit heures. L'herbe était encore humide. Trois professeurs rejoignirent la classe. Le premier forma un groupe composé de rang E, le second de rang D et C et le second de rang B et A. L'homme se présenta.  
  
**« Je m'appelle monsieur Smith. Je serais votre professeur pour tout le semestre. Ici, nous allons développer vos compétences. J'aimerais que chacun me fasse une petite démonstration de ce qu'il sait faire. »**  
  
Ashton se fit un plaisir de projeter une flamme de quelques mètres par le bout de sa main, d'associer les petites gouttelettes présentes dans l'herbe pour former une sorte de fouet d'eau. Il enchaîna avec un mouvement rapide de la main, provoquant une bourrasque relativement puissante. Et pour finir, il tapa violemment du pied, soulevant ainsi une parcelle de terre quelques mètres plus loin. Le tout sans aucun effort. On sentait qu'il c'était vraiment entraîné à cela l'année dernière, ses pouvoirs étaient vraiment bien maîtrisé.  
  
Luke se contenta de demander comment allait la fille de monsieur Smith. La petite Amy, 4 ans, en maternelle dans la région sud de Bath. Et sa femme, Shailey, institutrice dans cette même école. Très vite monsieur Smith comprit qu'il avait à faire à un télépathe. Luke aussi semblait plutôt doué pour maîtriser son pouvoir, et malgré son air timide et réservé, il devait avoir une histoire difficile.  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Harry qui s'excusa plusieurs fois. Manifestement il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son pouvoir, ce qui était compréhensible au vus de son jeune âge. Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'effort, tout le groupe de rang E fut figé une dizaine de seconde. Niall était fasciné, le contrôle du temps était vraiment un pouvoir extrêmement intéressant. Monsieur Smith lui demanda de soigner une petite coupure qu'il c'était fait la veille, mais Harry ne sut même pas comment faire pour activer ce pouvoir dont il ignorait tout jusqu'à la rentrée.  
  
Puis ce fut au tour de Niall. Le blondinet se concentra imaginant une montagne de billet apparaître devant lui. Quelques secondes après de nombreuses liasses de livres s'esquissèrent, d'abords dans un espèce de flou, prenant forme, couleur, texture. Après une bonne minute l'argent était bel et bien présent et réel. Cette démonstration lui valut quelques applaudissements.  
  
**« Quel talent incroyable, déclara le professeur. Vous connaissez vos limites ?  
\- Oui, je ne peux pas créer de chose vivante consciente, comme un humain ou un animal. En revanche je peux - créer des plantes.  
\- Vous pouvez manipuler ce qui existe déjà ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Votre pouvoir englobe de nombreux pouvoirs, nous allons avoir beaucoup de boulot tous les deux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Horan, je suis là pour vous. »**  
  
Toute la journée fut consacré à des essaies et des découvertes. Luke découvrit en plein milieu d'après-midi qu'il pouvait communiquer par la pensé, bien que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Harry parvint à accélérer ses propres mouvements le temps de quelques secondes, et Niall projeta un mannequin à une dizaine de mètre juste en visualisant la scène.  
  
**« Ton pouvoir marche comme un dessin. Tu dessines la scène dans ta tête, tu la visualises, et tu ajoutes ce petit facteur X . Cette mutation qui te caractérise. Et le dessin prend forme, il est concret. Les limites de la physique sont remises en question grâce à des personnes comme toi. »**  
  
Et encore une journée de passé. Le soir Harry annonça à Niall qu'il sortait pour faire quelques courses. Le blond acquiesça, heureux de se retrouver seul. Après une bonne heure passé à regarder des séries il ressentit de petits frissons dans son bas ventre. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, cela faisait bientôt une semaine... Il se mordit la lèvre... Doucement le bout de sa main gauche effleura son bas ventre pour se glisser dans son caleçon. Il était déjà dur. Il ferma son ordi et s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit, prêt à profiter de l'instant. Il abaissa son short et son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant son sexe. Il visualisé une bouteille de lubrifiant et la seconde d'après ses va et viens étaient plus fluides, plus chauds, plus agréables. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant quelque chose sur laquelle se faire plaisir. Très vite, le visage de Zayn lui revint en mémoire. Bon sang, il allait être rapide. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, c'était vraiment intense. Il grogna et un « Zayn » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Un bruit le fit sursauter en pleine action, et la seconde d'après la bouille effarée d'Harry le regardait. Niall écarquilla les yeux en criant. Vite. Il imagina des couvertures pour cacher son corps et en moins d'une seconde une bonne vingtaine de draps de toutes les couleurs recouvraient le bas de son corps. Il devait vraiment apprendre à doser les quantités.  
  
**« Je... Je dérange désolé...**  
**\- Non Harry c'est ... Oh j'ai honte, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.**  
**\- C'est... Pas grave.**  
**\- C'est juste que... Rah laisse tomber.**  
**\- Non... Mais je comprends, tu es un garçon, je suis un garçon, on a des besoins... J'aurais aussi... Enfin... Le bouclé s'empourpra rapidement.**  
**\- Ca fait presque une semaine quoi.**  
**\- Ouais voilà...**  
**\- Ah bon sang. J'avais peur de te choquer. Souffla le blond en retombant sur son matelas.**  
**\- Non non !**  
**\- T'as pus te branler toi depuis qu'on est là...**  
**\- Euh... Non... J'osais pas enfin...**  
**\- On devrait se réserver chacun un jour. Genre je fais ça le jeudi soir, et toi le vendredi. Au moins on sait qu'on ne doit pas déranger l'autre.**  
**\- C'est... C'est un bon plan... Enfin... Je ... Je peux te parler en toute honnêteté ?**  
**\- Ouais, bien sûr.**  
**\- Peut-être que toi une fois dans la semaine ça te suffit mais...**  
**\- Ah ouais merde, à ton âge on fait ça tous les jours... Sous la douche ? Ça ne me dérange pas si tu nettoies après.**  
**\- B-bon...**  
**\- Et hum Harry... Ça craint peut-être de te dire ça mais... Je me sens protecteur avec toi alors je te le dis. Profite, si tu croises une jolie fille ou ... Un garçon je m'en fou. Juste, prend garde à toi d'accord. Si tu veux des trucs, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Pas besoin de payer avec moi. Et... Je ne te jugerais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir 15 ans et les hormones en feu.**  
**\- Merci beaucoup...**  
**\- Donc... T'as besoin de quelque chose ?**  
**\- Non ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais juste aller prendre ma douche.**  
**\- Ok ok. Bonne branlette mec, moi j'vais finir la mienne.**  
**\- M-merci. »**  
  
Harry se sauva rapidement, le rouge aux joues. Le pauvre il devait vraiment avoir envie depuis le temps. Niall effaça les couvertures d'une pensée et reprit là où il c'était arrêté. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'essaya pas de masquer ses gémissements, si lui et le bouclé devait partager le même appartement pendant trois ans, alors soit, au moins il serait habitué. Il nettoya la conséquence de son plaisir avec quelques mouchoirs qu'il jeta dans sa poubelle avant de regarder longuement le lit du bouclé. Une idée germa dans son esprit, il se concentra et la seconde d'après de nombreux objets se matérialisèrent sur la couette épaisse. Il créa aussi un petit mot sur une feuille avant de s'habiller rapidement pour rejoindre Ashton et Luke dans leur chambre.  
  
Harry sorti de la douche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Parce que ouais, putain, c'était juste une putain de délivrance. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un caleçon avant de sortir de la salle de bain. La chambre était vide. Il tourna la tête et aperçu un monticule d'objet sur le lit avec une petite feuille déposé dessus. Immédiatement le bouclé s'empara de la feuille pour lire ce qu'il était écrit dessus.  
  
_« 15 ans c'est l'âge des découvertes sexuelles. Je t'ai offert une petite collection que tu pourras cacher sous ton lit. Tu trouveras des magazines érotiques, des DVD, des bouteilles de lubrifiant et de massage sensuels, des sex toys comme des vibro-masseurs, des menottes et d'autres trucs dans le genre... Des capotes, bien évidemment. Je suis chez Ash' et Luke toute la soirée. Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour te faire plaisir.... Ne me remercie pas. Oh et Harry, demain j'aimerais que l'on parle de tes préférences sexuelles. Rien de grave, juste... J'aimerais être là pour toi au cas où. Bonne soirée... Et ne tâche pas les draps_  
  
_Ton super héros coloc, roi du sexe, Niall._  »  
  
La semaine avait été bonne. Cette académie était juste faite pour eux, les personnes différentes. Harry avait trouvé le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et Niall découvrait petit à petit qu'il était une élite parmi les meilleurs. La semaine avait été bonne, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Niall retrouva sa chambre au bout du quatrième essaie, complètement ivre. Il fit un boucan monstrueux dans le corridor du bâtiment et s'y reprit à trois fois pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu moins alcoolisé, il se serait rendu compte qu'un jeune homme brun l'avait suivi toute la soirée, n'avait pas perdu une miette de son petit faux strip-tease dans le bar près du campus. Et surtout, il se serait rendu compte qu'un corps coupé en deux gisait à l'arrière de son bâtiment.


End file.
